Family Night
by Nisha Tsukino
Summary: Family time is for getting closer with your family... NO FRANCE NOT THAT CLOSE! France/Canada/America/England


"_But Billy, what if the crazy axe murderer finds us!"_

"_Don't worry Ashley, I'll protect you, besides, we're miles away from civilization in this secure log cabin and no one knows where we are, He'll never find us!"_

"Phew, thank goodness they're safe!"

"I... I wouldn't bet on that Al..."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"_B-Billy... didn't you say no one knew we were here?"_

"Oh no! Don't answer it Billy! Don't be a hero! That's my job!"

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Oh! That sounded so real, are you...are you sure it's just the movie, Matt?" Alfred asked from his cocoon of blankets next to his brother on the couch. He hugged his brother tightly... to make sure Matt wasn't scared of course.

"Alfred, you're being silly. It's just the movie! You picked it, although why you wanted to watch this one is beyond me." Alfred looked unconvinced, "Seriously there's nothing to be scared of! See?" Matt told his brother while pausing the third horror film of the night.

He waited a moment while looking at his brother pointedly. He had just turned back around to start the movie again when--

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Ahh! They said he would knock four times!!!" Matthew squeaked latching onto his brother's encased body, blankets and all, and tried his hardest to grip the others arm through the many protective layers. Alfred whimpered gripping his brother as hard as possible through the mountain of fluffy comforters surrounding him without leaving any of himself visible except his eyes peeping carefully out into the darkness, the blue light of the TV reflecting eerily off of Matthew's glasses.

They huddled together in terror for a moment before another knock startled them both.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"You go answer it!" Alfred demanded.

"Why don't you answer it?" Matthew questioned back, "You're the Hero!"

"C'mon, you'll do it for me, won't you?" Alfred squeaked.

"How about we both go?" Matthew whispered as he slowly climbed off the couch and headed towards the front door.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with the creepy blue light and the girl in the TV! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Alfred furiously whispered as he scrambled to follow his younger brother while keeping all of his blankets together.

He tripped after his brother as quietly as he could while Matthew tiptoed into the front hallway.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock!!**

The knocking was becoming more hurried and more violent.

Matthew gulped. With a burst of courage he scurried towards the door and yanked it open.

Alfred huddled behind his brother, scared stiff.

Matthew stood stock still in the doorway for a moment before breaking out into high pitched and very much relieved peals of laughter. He got a little hysterical, curling in on himself and clutching his stomach in mirth.

Alfred looked at his brother convulsing against the doorframe in confusion worried the visitor had doused him with some sort of insanity hypnotism...that is before turning his head towards the doorway to stare at Arthur and Francis standing just outside.

They were both frozen in shock, and some confusion on Arthur's part, as they stared at the smaller laughing man who was trying his hardest to breathe by now.

Arthur had his right hand still raised towards the door and his left hand hanging onto Francis' collar holding him on the stoop.

Arthur stood still for a moment longer inspecting the two younger nations before moving past both, dragging Francis into the house as if he (still) owned the place. Alfred, too emotionally haggard to start a fight with the United Kingdom of Great Britain (and probably the EU if it got nasty), closed the door and pulled the now only giggling Matthew into the hallway.

By the time they both got to the living room Matthew had calmed down and Arthur had claimed one of the two armchairs opposite to the small couch on which Francis was sitting— as far from Arthur as possible. He looked vaguely miffed, but greeted both brothers cordially...and a bit inappropriately, but there was nothing surprising about that...

Alfred dropped the blankets that were still around his shoulders to the floor next to the other armchair and flopped down eyeing Arthur and Francis carefully. Matthew timidly settled in next to Francis hoping for a mild amount of shenanigans tonight. He jumped when the older nation swiftly threw one of the nearby blankets over both their laps. Matthew smiled at the thoughtful gesture (realizing it was nothing perverted... or at least that was what he had thought at the time...)

Arthur cleared his throat and stared pointedly at both of them. Francis raised an eyebrow and Matthew squirmed under the stern gaze of the stricter nation though not quite understanding what they were doing wrong.

Alfred positioned himself sideways in his chair and yawned, bored with the strange silence that had settled over them.

"I've decided we should start having Family Nights again." Arthur said abruptly making Alfred jump slightly (not that he would ever admit it).

"Is that why you scared the pants off of us I mean- ...Matt and almost broke my door down? No, wait never mind, you do that for fun." Alfred grumbled from his awkward position sprawled across the slightly smaller chair, "Not to mention stealing my favourite chair..." He narrowed his eyes at Arthur, "Did you come just to harass me?"

"No." Alfred was pretty sure he saw an eye-roll, but Arthur continued before he could protest, "I knew Matthew would be here as well because this is always the night you two watch stupid movies together and—"

"Oi!"

"—I wanted to get back to being a family again. We used to have Family Night every week, now we never really see each other except at meetings."

Arthur glared at them all as if they had some great conspiracy cooked up to keep him from talking them all to death as he had during those almost-forgotten nights.

"Yeah, and how well did those go when we did them regularly?" Matthew muttered.

Francis snickered and replied quietly, "Don't worry about him. He's just feeling maternal pangs."

Arthur whipped around to screech at him. "Hey, I heard that you frog kisser!"

"Well it IS true Arthur. You're a great big mother hen most of the time." Alfred commented from his upside down position in his chair, blankets pillowed under his head.

"Shut up you stupid colony!" Arthur snapped, turning towards where Alfred was lounging.

Alfred shot up in his seat then kneeled on the cushion to lean over the space between them. "Stupid Colony?! SEE?! THIS is why we don't HAVE family nights anymore! Comments like that! I'm insulted! I'm outraged! I'm not one of your colonies anymore. I'm America, the most awesome country out there!"

"Family nights would have gone fine if you hadn't started reciting your Declaration of Independence EVERY time I tried to SPEAK."

They soon descended into yelling and immature name calling.

* * *

He'd tried to stop them, but once the subject of colonies, especially Alfred as a colony, was brought up around Arthur he was gone. You couldn't stop that rant even with raspberry scones.

And Arthur LOVES raspberry scones.

And Alfred… well whenever he started to talk passionately about something he wouldn't shut up. Ever.

...

EV-ER!

...

Well, maybe if you jammed a hamburger down his throat...

He jolted from his (vaguely malicious) thoughts when he felt a hand creep up his thigh under the blanket.

Just then he realised how close Francis had gotten to him during his musing.

That blanket didn't seem so safe now after all...

"Wha-what are you doing?" He whispered as Francis pulled him against his side with his other arm while the hand on Matthew's thigh leisurely massaged upwards and rested on Matthew's crotch.

"Don't worry, cher. They will not see. They are so wrapped up in each other I wonder if they will notice at all."

He smiled widely, leaning in to nibble on Matthew's ear while continuing to lightly stroke along the (tightening) front seam of Matt's pants.

Matthew gasped, wiggling at the sensation. The sound of the heated argument faded as a tongue laved at his pulse point, followed by sharp teeth nipping at his collarbone and up to the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting lightly.

Matt panted thrusting up into the massaging hand.

He grit his teeth as that same hand slowly began undoing his belt and then, soon after, the button and zipper to his pants. He blushed darkly at the feel of heat through thin cotton and the smirk pressed into his hair followed by a smug kiss.

* * *

Francis glanced over at the oblivious duo less than ten feet away and waited patiently for the right moment while leisurely stroking Matthew through his boxers.

Ah, there it was, just as Arthur grabbed Alfred by the lapel of his shirt ready to punch the younger in the face to emphasise a point. Or because Alfred had made fun of Doctor Who again... whichever...

He swiftly pulled Matthew onto his lap while lightly squeezing him and thumbing the head of his cock eliciting a cry muffled by clenched teeth.

He pressed his mouth to Matthew's ear murmuring, "You don't want them to find out, do you?"

A slight shake of the smaller blonds' head. It was oh so fun to torture, especially when the reward would be all the sweeter for the _Canadien_.

"Then try to keep it quiet, mon petite." He whispered, biting just under the ear in front of him while slipping one hand down Matthews' boxers firmly griping him while the other hand crept up to toy with tempting peaked nipples, twisting and pulling the hard nubs.

It was rather amusing to see the younger nation trying to hold his cries with all the twisting and squirming he was doing in Francis' lap. The wriggling motions were bringing the older nation to full hardness rather quickly.

Glancing over at the other two blonds, for confirmation of their inattention, he sneakily pulled his hand out from the other man's shirt and placed three fingers in front of Matthew's mouth which opened willingly, the boy's tongue gliding wetly over his digits. Mon Dieu, if he could do that with fingers—best not to get ahead of ones self though...

Francis moved his fingers in and out smoothly while working the front of his own pants open. Once he managed to accomplish that he quickly pulled Matthew's pants and boxers down enough to uncover his bottom and half his thighs.

Francis pulled his own boxers down as he pulled his fingers out of the Canadian's mouth slowly trailing them down Matthew's stomach lightly and around to his backside to slide one slowly in.

He began moving it slowly, stretching. One, then two, and soon three fingers easily in and out. Matthew was on the verge of moans and Francis was surprised they hadn't been spotted, what with Matthews's change of position and now with him sprawled across Francis' lap with his head thrown back on the shoulder behind him, his legs spread wide, thrusting lightly under the thin blanket.

Francis leaned his head forward to Matthew's ear and whispered, "Are you ready, cher?" as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself just below Matthew.

He got a small, jerky nod, and that was all he needed.

Francis put the tip of his cock against the small pucker and slowly eased himself in while pushing down on Matthew's hips.

Francis gave a sharp intake of breathe at the heat and _tightness_ surrounding him. Carefully, he fully seated himself, trying to ground himself by gripping the hips under his hands and listening to the harsh pants from the body above.

... Of course it was right then that America and England started paying attention again. Figures.

Arthur turned, (probably to get some non-committal nod in his favour from the other two). He stopped mid-insult at the sight that greeted him.

Francis, being artistic (a perv) and outside the box (crazy), tried to picture what the other two must be seeing as he watched Alfred turn to find out what had startled his opponent so much. His mouth fell open. Francis could swear he had never seen it so wide (unless hamburgers were involved).

Matthew, sprawled on top of Francis, legs spread, head thrown back and the blanket not concealing anything, his naked erection blatantly tenting the thin material.

The Frenchman tilted forward slightly his face turned towards Matthew's neck, his mouth hovering over the red flesh of the throat, panting as well and looking straight at the two startled men a smile which clearly said he was the instigator on his face.

If he hadn't been hard already that thought would have been a major turn on...

Alfred fidgeted looking caught between wanting to save his brother and wanting to hide behind the armchair. Arthur looked as if he were about to clear his throat several times, but ended up fixing his tie nervously instead.

Matthew's harsh pants were the only sounds that interrupted the more than awkward silence.

Finally it seemed Arthur's calm (sanity?) broke.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing you lecherous pedo?!?!?" Arthur asked as he jumped to his feet looking ready to jump between the two on the couch and Alfred actually moved off his chair as if to stop him should he have to.

The outburst was so sudden that it made Francis jump, which caused Matthew to moan at the sharp movement inside of him.

Alfred actually went red.

Arthur glared steadily, anger freezing him in place (otherwise you could bet there would be a French smear on the wall by now).

Francis pouted at the words "lecherous pedo" but his devious smirk quickly returned. Slowly he lifted the smaller man up while pulling back slightly with his hips before jerking him down and snapping his hips up to meet them.

That earned him a gasp and a choked breath from the Canadian in his lap as well as a different sort of choke from Arthur and a worried gasp from Alfred.

"Well, as you and Alfred seemed so caught up in yourselves we decided we, the sexy French side of the family, would get reacquainted... for the sake of family of course!"

He punctuated the word 'family' with a sharp thrust of his hips that caused the other man to groan.

"Do you want to see how close we are?" He asked as he fingered the blanket covering them both and leering at the more uptight nations across from him.

Matthew seemed to find his voice then, "N-no... Franci- Oh! Nnngh."

"Sorry, _mon petit_ that's not a proper protest." Francis sung jauntily.

Francis smirked at the two speechless blonds standing before them. He continued shallowly thrusting into Matthew while counting down out loud. "Three, two, one~ too late!"

He ripped the blanket away amidst weak protests from Canada and scandalized splutters from England.

Alfred, as his embarrassment and big brotherly (read: mother bear) instincts started to wear off, began to stare at the two with undisguised interest, leaning forward slightly in the seat that he had dropped back into.

Matthew groaned in resignation and buried his face in Francis' neck as the other spread his legs further apart with his own and continued thrusting.

Both Alfred _and_ Arthur stared at the erotic display spread (literally) out before them.

Alfred licked his lips and slowly rose from his chair. Let it never ever be said that America is shy. He cautiously make his way towards his "sweet," "innocent" brother and the man that could flirt with a desk lamp and still come off as sexy. His eyes never strayed from his younger brother's face.

As he moved closer his eyes traveled down to Matthew's gleaming erection, neglected by Francis busy hands. He was oblivious to Arthur's demand of what he thought he was doing. Then again he was never all that good at listening to Arthur.

Alfred glanced up past his brother's face and noticed Francis' eyes following his movement until he stood directly in front of both sweaty francophones, Arthur hovered behind him wondering when the situation had gotten so far out of his control.

Francis whispered into Matthew's ear. Alfred's eyes were was quickly drawn back to his younger brother's cock as it bounced slightly with every short sharp thrust, making patches and lines of precome on his taunt stomach where the shirt had ridden up and allowing large droplets to trail down the sides making it slick and wet.

He watched as Matthew's hands clenched and unclenched in the fabric of Francis' pants. Watched the tense muscles of his neck. Watched the hard muscle in his jaw that jumped with the clench of his teeth. Along that sporadic movement down to his Adams apple that bobbed every time he swallowed and the way his chest expanded with the large gulps of air that were forced by the strain his body was going through.

Alfred and Arthur recoiled at the sound of Francis' voice. "You can join in anytime, the invitation is open."

"Alfred, don't. You don't really want to do that to your own _brother_ do you" Arthur cautioned as Alfred leaned closer, one hand out stretched towards the writhing body before him.

Alfred paused, Arthur's words slowly sinking in, but Francis spoke up that devilish smile still smug and taunting. "Are you sure Arthur? Don't you want a taste as well? Don't you want to run your hands, your tongue, your dick all over this toned body. Don't you want to feel him shiver and tense with the relief your body brings him? Doesn't that sound delicious?" Francis ran the flat of his tongue up the younger blond's neck.

He could tell his words were having an effect all around. Matthew quivered, body tightening around Francis slightly. Alfred swallowed thickly flexing his hands at his sides. Arthur made a choked noise in the back of his throat... and took half a step closer.

"Come on _Mathieu_, tell him how much you want his hands on you; touching you, caressing. His mouth sucking, licking. I know you want him to make you come." Francis purred loud enough for the other two to hear. He raised his eyebrows to the two standing men, kissing Matthew's cheek gently. Tauntingly.

"P-please, I- hah! I want t-to be touched, l-licked. I want you both to t-t-touch me, p-please. Oh~"

Matthew turned pleading eyes on both of them as he moved his hand forward as if to reach out to them.

Alfred stepped forward instantly taking the invitation by grabbing his brother's hand before bending down so they were face to face. He felt a blush along his cheeks at being so close to the two as Francis slowly fucked his brother. "Where do you want me? What should I do?" He asked quietly while looking Matthew in the eye.

Matthew released his hand and placed it on his shoulder then pushed down gently. Alfred kneeled.

"S-suck me. P-please?" Matthew forced past his mortified blush and closed his eyes.

Alfred shucked his jacket off and put both hands on Matthew's thighs smiling up at him. "You got it little bro."

He bent down to breathe hot air on the head of Matthew's throbbing erection before moving one hand to the base and closing his lips over the tip, sucking lightly and lapping to catch the flow of precome sliding down the slick sides.

Arthur stood transfixed at the display before him.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you touch him" Francis suggested.

England's eyes snapped to Matthew who was moaning and writhing under the double onslaught.

"No, not Mathieu, _Alfred_. You wouldn't mind, would you?" He directed the latter half of the question to Alfred who was spread out between the youngest blonde's legs his mouth quite full. America shook his head slightly while making an 'uh-uh' noise that made Matthew gasp with appreciation bringing one hand to the back of America's head.

Alfred began unbuttoning his shirt then let it hang open as he started in on his pants awkwardly, still keeping pace on the cock in front of him. He soon pulled his pants down then his underwear which he had to wiggle a little bit more to get off, then he pulled his mouth off the large dick in front of him and looked over his shoulder. He continued to pump Matthew as America the Beautiful sent a smouldering look at the prim and proper nation.

Arthur gulped and loosened his tie as he watched Alfred continue to stroke Matthew while eyeing him over his shoulder.

He looked up sharply as he heard a snort from Francis.

"Are you scared? I've never seen you so hesitant about anything before Angelterre." Francis teased breathlessly, "Whatever happened to the days were you "pillaged" whatever moved hmm?"

Arthur bristled but didn't move.

"Oh Angelterre, I understand. This is too much for you in your old age to handle. That's alright, you go and sit down with a cup of tea in the other room and let us _younger_ people get back to our fun. You boys understand, don't you?"

The two younger men both made noises of affirmation... or pleasure (really it was pretty hard to tell at that point). Alfred had turned back around and resumed trying to swallow Matthew whole while pumping himself idly.

Matthew quickly grabbed a handful of Francis' hair to pull him down into a wet, sloppy kiss while thrusting himself up into Alfred's mouth and down onto Francis as much as he could.

Francis stared at Arthur throughout the whole thing, mocking him.

Arthur himself had been turning a deeper and deeper shade of red before finally yanking off his tie. He threw his sweater vest at France's head, muttering the whole time about family and the things he had to put up with. He ran his fingers sharply under the buttons of his shirt popping them off and then undid and rolled up the sleeves before stalking over and kneeling behind Alfred.

He slapped Alfred's hand away and began to jerk the American quickly in time with the French man's hard thrusts.

Alfred released the erection in his mouth to cry out at the increased speed and pressure. Arthur took that opportunity to shove three fingers into his mouth which he quickly pulled out, wet and slippery.

"Nice of you to join us," Said the sarcastic mutter above. He looked up to see Francis bury his face in Matthew's neck and increase the force of his thrusts. He had somehow managed to get the sweater vest off his face without missing so much as a beat and it now lay in a heap on the couch next to him.

Arthur snorted and quickly set about preparing Alfred, only then did he undo his pants pulling both them and his underwear down enough to release his erection to the now quite warm air of the living room.

He didn't seem to care much for the quality of his work as he lined himself up with the small pucker in front of him, but it didn't seem to matter too much as Alfred took his brother in to the hilt at the same time as Arthur thrust in and began to move.

By this point none of them expected it to last much longer as the whole ordeal had been going on for some time; especially when after a particularly vicious thrust they uncovered just how much Matthew seemed to enjoy biting.

The Canadian wailed as the sharp pleasure/pain seemed to be just enough to finally force him over the edge. He clamped down on Francis exploding into Alfred's mouth which sucked with relish. This seemed to cause a chain reaction that had Francis thrusting rapidly before pulling Matthew down as hard as he could and cumming into the spasming muscles of his ass.

At the same time Alfred had pulled back from his brother and was gasping into the thighs above and raking his nails down the soft skin there as Arthur slammed into him. He cried out as a well aimed thrust shoved forcefully into his prostate and sent his world white as his orgasm engulfed his mind.

Arthur grunted as the heat around him _tightened_ and managed to thrust three more times before landing on his ass as Alfred collapsed back onto him.

It was several seconds before this registered in the normally quite self-aware nation but, when it did he started cursing and trying to move out from under the bulk of the larger man above him. After he finally got Alfred at least mostly off of him he turned to look at the other two on the couch. Matthew lay sprawled across Francis' front and looked completely unable to move, in fact he was almost asleep, well and truly fucked. Francis looked much too self-content as he sprawled over the couch himself.

Alfred had heaved himself up into a semblance of a sitting position and looked blearily in Arthur's direction, then after a moment of debate, moved closer and flopped back down directly on top of the other nation, "If that's how all these family-get-togethers are going to turn out from now on I might not actually have to bring any decent reading," he said over the undignified "Oof" sound that Arthur made as he impacted with the ground.

Matthew choked and Francis began laughing heartily as Arthur brought his arms up and began to noogie Alfred into submission.

Francis lightly pushed at Matthew until he moved off him so the French man could stand up, though he blushed slightly as a small bit of dribble ran down his thigh at the movement. He scooted over to the other side of the couch and pulled a blanket under him and another over his lap before slumping sideway onto the cushions. His work here was done.

Francis lightly pulled up his pants and underwear before walking towards the downstairs bathroom to get several washcloths to clean everyone up with. He brought back the wet and dry towels and had to fight a smirk as he watched Arthur and Alfred tussle on the floor, both still mostly naked, as Matthew looked on glassy eyed.

He walked over to the couch to clean Matthew up and on the way dropped a wet and a dry towel onto each of the bickering men's faces. He ignored the outraged spluttering as he gently pulled the blanket off of Matthew and began to clean him up; chuckling as the younger man almost fell asleep on his shoulder. He glanced down at the floor when he noticed a lack of... well sound. Arthur was grudgingly allowing Alfred to clean him up seeing as the spectacled youth had already cleaned off the worst of what was on himself.

"Why don't you all stay here for the night since it's so late and we're all about to fall asleep right now anyways?"

Francis and Arthur blinked slowly but Matthew heaved himself up, shucked off his shirt, lazily pulled his lower coverings up to a decent level at the same time, and lumbered off up the short set of stairs where they heard rustling and thumping noises before there was a call of 'bed's ready'.

Alfred stood then helped the sandy haired nation he'd been sitting on for the last several minutes up as well. Francis stood and unashamedly began to shed his clothing as he neared the stairs, Alfred pulled his shirt off and kicked his pants and boxers off as well before following.

Arthur leaned down to pick up the remote from the floor turning toward the TV. The image of a frightened young man about to answer the door greeted him.

"Well, you never know old boy," he muttered to himself before turning off the telly and following the pair, clumsily holding his pants around his hips. He lumbered up the stairs and entered the bedroom to find Matthew cuddled against Francis on the far side and Alfred just slipping onto the bed.

He stood in the doorway for a moment before Alfred called out to him, "Hey, get your stupid Brit pants off and get in the goddamed bed will you?"

Arthur glared and let his pants drop to his feet and stepped out of them before closing the door behind him and crawling into the large bed as well. He heard a 'good night' near him and murmuring one back, hearing echoing replies from the other side of the bed as the light was shut off.

They may be one of the weirdest families he'd ever seen but at least they still loved each other.

'_Some more than others.'_ he thought as he heard muffled squeaks and protests coming from Matthew on the other side of the bed.

He suddenly felt Alfred's strong grip around his waist.

"Hey, you'll make sure no axe-murderers are coming up from that side right?"

Ugh...

* * *

**Nisha: Hey y'all, hope you like this story and it keeps people from being even more upset at the lack of updates on my other story That's Amore.**

**Hawk and I worked on this late in the night/early in the morning a couple of days ago and I just now finished editing all the little errors out but there are still some in there I'm sure there are still more as it seems the only time I can work on this is early in the morning...**

**To those of you that are waiting for an update on TA please go bug Hawk Stout, she's got all of the third chapter stuck in her head and refuses to write it out with me (but don't tell her I sent you...)**

**So until I can get something else finished, and that probably won't be 'till I get my own comp after moving, good night at happy reading!**


End file.
